


Spock's Husband

by QueenBecky



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, author plays around with canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: Spock has always been a private individual, letting little about his personal life be known as he works aboard the USS Enterprise, so it comes as quite shock when the Crew find out that Commander Spock is married. Happily. To a big strong Vulcan man that he gets the Vulcan equivalent to gushy and cutesy with.
Relationships: Spock/Stonn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is to establish the background/story of how Stonn and Spock meet and first get together. The first scene takes place with Spock at 13 and Stonn 15, and the end of the chapter with Spock at 17 and Stonn 19.

“It is illogical for you to taunt him.” A voice said from behind a pillar, causing the three young Vulcans to turn quickly in search of the speaker, while their victim used the moment to discreetly close his dark eyes and inhale deeply trying to get control over his emotions. Least of all his harassers notice his control slipping. “No one asked for your advice Stonn.” The leader of the trio hissed as tall awkwardly shaped teenage boy came out from behind the pillar.

Stonn shrugged slightly, “I simply try to save you from yet another disciplinary strike, he is the heir to Ambassador Sarek.” The two boys on the outside of their leader squirmed ever so slightly, knowing that their parents would be most displeased if they were find that they once again where slighted for picking on the half Vulcan. This was illogical in itself in their opinion since they both had heard more than once their parents make comments about the Ambassador bonding to an Earth woman.

“Come on Samek” One of the boys said, giving a slight tug to elbow of the middle boy. “This isn’t over half-breed.” Samek said with a sneer at Spock, glaring one last time at Stonn for good measure before turning and hurrying off in another direction. Stonn rolled his eyes at the trio before turning to Spock murmuring a dirty Vulcan phrase under his breath about the trio. Spocks eyes widened slightly not used to hearing such language.

“Thank you for that” Spock said not quite meeting his rescuers eyes, unsure of how to proceed, he was used to his fellow classmates either joining in, or just out right ignoring when his tormentors approached him. Stonn face flashed a moment of unease, “It is nothing.” He said explained, “They are just ignorant fools.” 

“I am Stonn,” Stonn said to break the uneasy silence that had fallen over them. “Spock” Spock replied with a nod. “I have not seen you at the Center before.” He continued as way of a remark and question. “I have lived mostly off planet with my Mother at a Federation base,” Stonn explained, “She is the personal pilot for Ambassador T’Pran. With the Ambassador retiring my Mother has decided to move us back to Vulcan to continue to work for the Ambassador.” 

Spock nodded in response looking over he noticed his Mother smiling out of the window of a hover car in the street nearby. “I must leave; Mother is here to get me.” He said standing up a bit straighter before raising his hand in a proper Vulcan greeting. “Live long and prosper Stonn.” He said with a nod. “Peace and long life Spock,” Stonn replied returning the jester with a nod, “I’ll see you around.” 

In fact he did see Spock around quite a bit, the two falling into an easy comradery despite the two year gap in their ages. Both were regarded as outsiders in the eyes of the other children. Spock due to his heritage and Stonn because his Mother was unbonded, as well as there were ‘cracks’ in his veneer. Having spent the majority of his formative years off planet surrounded by children of other cultures Stonn didn’t always present as the perfect child of a Vulcan upbringing. 

Sarek tried to unsuccessfully steer Spock away from said friendship in the beginning, but Amanda would often try and put a stop to such actions, it finally took T’Pran making a comment during a gala of how pleased that Stonn had found a friend in Spock to stop Sarek. It was a unspoken knowledge that T’Pran viewed Stonn as if he was of her own flesh and blood, as well as his Mother. So in order to save face socially Sarek ended any attempt to stop it.

Though it took a camping trip out to the foothills of the L-langon Mountains for their friendship to evolve into something more. Stonn was in the process of studying to become a healer, and Spock nearly done with his days at the learning center with the assumption he would be moving on to the Science Academy next. The rest of their lives almost perfectly mapped out in front of them.

They were discussing as much as they sat next to each other, a fire burning in front of them as they sipped a tea mixture Stonn’s Mother had brought back from her last trip off world. The conversation was kept light despite them both feeling and knowing there had been a shift in their relationship.   
Taking a deep breath, Spock tried to settle his mind knowing he must confess his feelings, he had been meditating on this issue for over a week and he knew his mind would not settle if he did not confess. “Stonn,” He began looking deep into the fire sitting up a bit straighter. “Yes?” Stonn said himself sitting a bit straighter feeling the shift in mood. 

“I must confess something,” Spock began taking another deep breath before continuing, “I truly value your friendship but I feel my feelings for you have changed.” “Changed how?” Stonn asked quietly, his voice quivering slightly, his mind in a whirl wind.

“I…” Spock began before deciding to change tactic, “My feelings for you have grown deeper, and have changed. I no longer want to merely see you as my friend but would like to bond with you.” He finished his voice loosing strength, finishing in nearly a whisper. 

“Spock, do you really wish that?” Stonn replied his own voice a near whisper in return, though with a hint of hope to his tone. Still staring deep into the fire, his face a slight flush of green, Spock nodded. “I would be honored to bond with you when the time comes.” Stonn said holding out two fingers for Spock.

Eyes wide, his face now a deep olive in blush, Spock finally looked to Stonn. “Really? You would bond with me?” Spock asked holding out two fingers of his own. “I would.” Stonn replied closing the distance between their hands, touching his fingers to Spock. Both soon felt a soft hum of affection, love, and relief flowing between the two. It was that feeling that wrapped around them as they fell asleep in their tent that night.


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain, I’m receiving a transmission from Starfleet.” Uhura began one hand to her ear, and the other dancing over the buttons of her work station. “Put it through” Kirk said looking up from the padd he was looking at. 

“Captain Kirk” Said a strong feminine voice as the picture of a Betozoid woman appeared on the screen. “Doctor Sivo!” Kirk said in greeting a slight smile tugging at his lips, “Or should I say Admiral Sivo?” He added with a small wink. Sivo rolled her eyes, a slight smile of her own on her lips, “None of that Kirk, I am calling to let you know that when you reach Jackson base their will be a Vulcan healer by the name of Stonn waiting for you there. He needs passage back to Vulcan which I know you’ll be passing on the way to your next mission.” 

Kirk nodded “Of course, I’m sure my first officer is going to enjoy the company of his own kind.” Sivos dark eyes took on a twinkle before she replied, “I’m sure Spock is going to enjoy it. Good Bye Kirk.” No one on the bridge noticing that her voice also held an amused tone to match the sparkle in her eyes.

It took them another day to reach Jackson base, they were there to simple drop off some mechanical supplies, and pick up a few more security and engineering crew members. One of the last to board the ship would be the Vulcan healer they were to ferry across the galaxy. Kirk had gone down to welcome of the each of the new crew aboard, along with Scotty and Spock. After the last of the engineering crew were aboard Scotty excused himself so that he could show the new members of his crew around personally. 

When it was time to welcome the healer aboard both McCoy and M’Benga joined the Captain and Spock in the transporter room. McCoy ready to pick the healers brain a bit on the differences between Vulcan and human psychology, and M’Benga just purely since he remembered Stonn from his days on Vulcan during his residency. “Energizing” The lieutenant at the controls said.

A moment later a tall, solidly build Vulcan stood on the transporter pad in a dark blue robe, a rusty red case appearing at his feet. “Ah, you must be Stonn. I am Captain James Kirk.” Kirk said stepping forward hands clasped in front of him, “Welcome aboard the Enterprise.”

“Greetings Captain,” Stonn said with a nod, his eyes sweeping the room, his eyes landing on Spock as an almost smile tugged at his lips. “This is my First Officer Spock,” Kirk began ready to introduce the rest of the men there. “Captain that will not be necessary.” Spock said interrupting, “I know of Stonn very well.” 

All eyes in the room were turned toward Spock, but it was Stonn who replied. “I would say more than very well,” Stonn said his eyes bright, “Spock is my t’hy’la. My bondmate. My one and only as you humans would say.” The humans in the room eyes widened and in the case of McCoy his mouth open slightly in shock. 

“Ashayam” Spock said stepping forward reaching out to fingers to Stonn, who gladly returned them. Their mental bond a swirl of emotions as it awoke from the now close proximity of their two psyches. “I have missed you.” Spock whispered through the bond. “And I you.” Stonn whispered back as both their hands dropped to casually caress and clasp each other. 

It was McCoy who broke the stunned silence, “Wait a damn minute there Spock,” He began his Southern drawl sitting heavy on the words, “How are we just now learning you are married? And why isn’t this in your file?” 

Spock sighed slightly turning back to his crew mates, his hand still intertwining with Stonns. “It is on my file, it lists Stonn as my next of Kin with my parents. As for why I have not mentioned it never seemed relative.” Spock replied looking from McCoy to Kirk, ignoring M’Banga who was trying to look anywhere but Spock’s and Stonn’s clasped hands. 

“Okay then.” Kirk said moving his hands to clasp them back together. “I am going to hazard a guest then Stonn you would rather spend our trip to Vulcan in Spock’s quarters then rather than the guest quarters?” Kirk asked still slightly taken away by what he just learned. “That would be most agreeable Captain.” Stonn said with a nod. 

“This way,” Spock said dropping Stonn’s hand so he could grab his mates luggage. A low conversation in Vulcan could be heard as they made their way to Spock’s quarters. Leaving the four people still in the transporter room in an awkward silence. 

“I did not take the Commander the type for such heavy PDA.” M’Banga said, the first too break the silence. “What?” McCoy said looking at his fellow doctor. “It’s just that…” M’Banga began before shaking his head and stopping, “Its hard to explain, if you’ll excuse me.”  
Both Kirk and McCoy watched him go, sharing a look before they themselves left the room. “Did you have any idea?” McCoy asked as they walked down the hallway. “Not a clue.” Kirk responded wondering if there was anything else his first officer was not telling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Crew will get to meet Stonn next.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will feature a jump forward in time to Spock being aboard the Enterprise, and the Crew finding out.


End file.
